


“Are you drunk?” + “You make me want things I can’t have.”

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Draco drinks a bit too much and lets something slip.





	“Are you drunk?” + “You make me want things I can’t have.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just noticed that the last installment I posted of this was one I had already posted a few months ago, so I decided to publish this now to make up for it.

Harry had almost fallen asleep already when the charmed Galleon in the pocket of his pyjamas grew hot. He had stuffed it in there when he had gotten ready for bed, so Draco could still contact him if he needed Harry to pick him up, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t at least a little annoyed by it.

He groaned, pulled the coin out and tapped it once with his wand. It instantly grew cold again and the letters on it shifted to show him Draco was still at the Tipsy Giant, the new bar on Diagon Alley he and his friends had wanted to check out.

When Harry appeared in front of the bar a few minutes later, he barely had a second to regret not taking the time to grab a jacket before Draco spotted him and pretty much just let himself fall into his arms once he was close enough.

“Hey,” Harry said once he had manoeuvred Draco so he wouldn’t fall the second Harry moved even an inch.

“Thank you… so warm…” Draco said, his voice a little muffled.

**“Are you drunk?”** Harry asked because usually Draco was neither affectionate nor gave Harry anything but backhanded compliments.

“No, Jus’… tipsy…”

Harry rolled his eyes. Draco was definitely more than tipsy. If he were only tipsy, he could still win any argument he started which seemed highly unlikely now. But Harry knew better than to argue even with a drunk Draco, so he said, “All right. Let’s get you home, then.”

When they reappeared in the living room of their flat a second later Draco’s face grew even paler than it already was. Alcohol and apparition had never been a good combination.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked gently.

“Gimme a minute…” Draco slurred and kneaded his forehead with one hand while the other was pressed to his stomach.

When he looked up at Harry again after a minute or two his skin had returned to its normal shade of pale. “Better now… jus’ tired…” he murmured and buried his face in Harry’s neck like it was a pillow. It was adorable and Harry hated himself a little for having to put an end to it.

“We should get you to bed then or you will complain to me about not getting enough beauty sleep tomorrow,” he said and gently pushed Draco away from him. Draco blinked owlishly at him but didn’t complain and let Harry guide him to his room without a word of protest as well.

That was where Draco seemed to draw the line though because when Harry offered to help him undress, Draco shoved him away with as much vehemence as he could muster drunk and tired as he was. “Jus’ go ‘way,” Draco whined. “An’ stop bein’ so… nice to me. **You make me wan’ things I can’t have…**”

Harry froze. Was Draco implying…? But no. Even if Draco was implying what Harry thought he might they could talk about it in the morning when they were both awake and sober.

“It’s okay, I’ll leave,” Harry said when he could move again. “I’ll just get you a vial of Hangover Cure and a glass of water first, so you won’t curse me when you wake up with a headache tomorrow.”

Judging by Draco’s frown he didn’t want Harry doing even that for him but couldn’t think of anything to say to keep him from doing it. After a short and silent staring contest Draco nodded resigned.

Harry had already turned around to leave the room when Draco said, “Thank you.”

Harry turned his head and smiled at him. “You’re welcome.”

By the time Harry returned to Draco’s room with a glass of water in one and a vial of Hangover Cure in the other hand, Draco had already curled up on his bed and seemed to be fast asleep. Harry set the glass and vial down on Draco’s nightstand and then couldn’t keep himself from gently brushing a strand of hair off Draco’s face.

“Good night, Draco.”

\---

When Draco woke up the next morning, he instantly started regretting every decision he had made the previous night. His head hurt like a herd of centaurs had trampled over it for hours on end and it was no one’s fault but his own. No one had pressured him to drown his unrequited feelings for Harry in Firewhiskey, Pansy had even tried to keep him from doing it, but tipsy as he had already been at that point, he had decided it would be the best way to deal with the situation.

He stopped cursing himself and his miserable existence when he spotted a vial of Hangover Cure on his bedside table only to start over again once he had downed the vile-tasting potion and slowly started remembering what had happened the previous night after Blaise and Pansy had left him to his self-pity. Why, oh why, did he have to use his charmed Galleon to contact Harry in the state he had been in? Couldn’t he have called for the Knight Bus or just stayed in one of the rooms at the Leaky Cauldron for the night? But no, in his inebriated love-sick state he had of course reached out to the one person who was indirectly responsible for it and when Harry had arrived to pick him up Draco had clung to him like a koala desperate for physical contact and affection. Harry had given him that of course, because Harry was Harry after all, but that only made it worse in Draco’s mind. Because Harry being as nice as always had made Draco, who had lost his brain-to-mouth filter somewhere between his third and seventh shot of Firewhiskey, spill the one thing he had promised to himself he would take to his grave. And now Draco would have to face Harry, would have to continue living with him and would most likely have to act like the previous night hadn’t happened, if not for Harry’s then for his own sake and sanity. He wanted to never leave his room again. Maybe he should try to fall back asleep in the hope that it was all just a cruel dream.

Before he could do that, there was a quiet knock on his door.

“Draco, are you awake?” Harry asked sounding worried.

Draco could only just suppress the groan trying to escape his mouth. Why did Harry still have to be so fucking nice and considerate and worried and make Draco fall even further for him? It wasn’t fair.

When Draco didn’t give any indication that he was indeed awake already, Harry left again, and Draco let out a quiet sigh of relief.

After another hour of lying in bed, dreading the inevitable, Draco’s restlessness finally outmatched his dread and he got up and got dressed to get the awkward conversation that was sure to come over with.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Harry greeted him cheerfully when Draco stepped into the living room.

“Morning,” Draco mumbled back and made his way to the kitchen to find something light to eat since his stomach felt a bit queasy.

He found an apple and concentrated on cutting it into thin slices so his eyes wouldn’t stray towards Harry who looked way too comfortable lounging on the couch with one of his Muggle-written novels.

It took Draco not nearly long enough to eat the apple so when his eyes found Harry again, he was still nowhere even close to ready for a conversation with him, no matter the topic. Which was why, when Harry asked him how he was feeling, Draco almost snapped and told Harry he was feeling stellar, thank you very much, who didn’t like pining for their best friend, especially when said best friend was aware of it? His self-preservation kicked in soon enough though, now that he was sober again, so he just said, “Better. I think I’ll go for a walk.”

Harry accepted that with an easy nod and went back to the novel he was reading. The consideration made Draco hate the situation he was in even more, so he hurried to leave the flat before he could snap at Harry for being nice _again_.

Draco had walked through London aimlessly for what felt like hours by the time he finally admitted to himself that the only way for his friendship with Harry to go back to normal again – or at least as normal as possible after Draco’s confession – was to talk about what had happened the previous night. He still dreaded the conversation like he had very little else in his life, but he would go through with it if it meant he could look at Harry again and not be afraid of what he might say.

Since he had no idea where he was or how to get home and would rather get the conversation over with than wander through the city even longer, he found a semi-hidden corner and apparated back to their flat.

“I think we should talk about what I said last night,” Draco said as soon as the disorienting feeling of apparition had passed.

Harry put a bookmark into the book he was still in the middle of and set it aside. “All right. Talk, then.”

For a few seconds Draco was once again floored by Harry’s easy acceptance but then he just started talking. It was Harry after all, who hadn’t judged him unfairly even once since they had become friends.

“I’ve… developed a crush on you… or rather, more than a crush because I heard a crush ends after a few weeks but my infatuation with you has been going on for much longer than that. I didn’t intend for you to find out, ever, but it’s out now and I’d rather be open about it than pretend I didn’t say anything about it last night, even though I’m sure you don’t reciprocate-”

“Draco,” Harry interrupted him. “Why are you so sure I don’t feel the same?”

Draco looked away from him. “You’re much too good for me. You’re always so nice and accommodating and… kind, no matter how shitty my mood is and I’m just… not.” He hadn’t even had to think about his answer. It was the same one he had given himself time and time again whenever the hope that Harry might return his feelings had blossomed.

“I wouldn’t want you to be,” Harry said before Draco could list even more reasons why Harry could never want Draco the way Draco wanted him. “I like how grumpy and prickly and sarcastic you are. I like you the way you are, period. And before you say something about your part in the war, you should remember that I already forgave you for that years ago and won’t ever hold that against you again.”

“You’re…” Draco began but couldn’t think of any reason for Harry not to mean what he said. That didn’t mean he was ready to completely believe him though. “You deserve so much better than me.”

“Draco,” Harry said again and the sympathy in his voice almost melted Draco’s heart. “That’s not what love is about, at least not for me. I don’t care whether anyone thinks I deserve someone ‘better’ or ‘nicer’ than you because I like _you_ with everything you are.”

“Oh,” Draco breathed. He didn’t know what else to say because not only did Harry’s words take him completely by surprise, this was also the first time someone told him they liked him just the way he was and didn’t care what anyone else might say about that. He knew of course that his other friends liked him the way he was as well, but they had never explicitly said so and there was something special about hearing it, and about hearing it from Harry specifically that made him feel incredibly happy.

“Yes, _oh_,” Harry teased him with a soft smile. “Could you stop being insecure now because I really want to kiss you and show you that I mean every word I just said.”

Draco blushed because really, it wasn’t like him to be this insecure. “I’ll try,” he said.

“Thank you.” Harry got up from the couch and stepped closer to Draco.

Draco smiled brightly and pulled him into the first of many kisses they would share that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
